Ed & Winry: Alone in the kitchen! (One-shot)
by FullmetalKyoruLover222
Summary: This is a one-shot of Ed and Winry! I'm pretty big on romance so please forgive me if their a bit out of character! Winry can cook dinner, but apparently can't hold her tongue! Once the wrong words come out there's not putting them back in and now there's not much they can do except...


_**This is my Romantic One-shot on EdXWinry! Enjoy!**_

_**POV:**_ Winry knew she was in love with, but Ed was yet to fully understand his own feelings. Here's my one shot on what could happen in the kitchen with these two! This is back before Ed defeats the homunculi and Winry leaves living in Resembool to become some guys automail apprentice.

" Hi Ed.", Winry greeted over her shoulder, granny was sick tonight so she was making dinner. She was a little bit shy tonight, she didn't know why; she hadn't even talked to Ed since he had gotten home this morning. Ed was just standing at the fridge and looking into it boredly, he was hungry! Winry could read his emotion, and the fact that he was eyeing the whipped cream like it was gold.

" What's for dinner?", Ed finally asked, closing the fridge; Winry was glad he wasn't desperate enough to eat whipped cream for dinner. Ed heard sizzling coming from the pan on the stove, and could smell the delicious smell. It drew him over towards, but Winry didn't notice him. When she turned to her left to go to the spice cabinet she tripped over his metal foot, and down she went!

" Winry!", Ed had quick reflexes and reached out catching her before she hit the ground. He looked down at her with his big golden eyes, and she felt herself blushing; so she looked away. What was she gonna do, she couldn't let him see her blushing!

" Are you ok Winry? Sorry about that, I guess I should've let you know I was standing there. Hehe", Ed said guiltily, while helping her back to her feet. Winry accepted his help but couldn't look him directly in the face.

" While to pay me back why don't you help me with dinner, and kiss me...", Winry mumbled the last part, but Ed thought he knew what she said. Winry didn't even know where the last part had come from, she had no intention of saying that out loud! Ed's cheeks flushed, he had heard her right.

" Did you say kiss?", Ed asked, scared but taking a step towards her to hear better. Winry's whole body began to turn red, this was her biggest nightmare!

" Uh...well... Yes that's what I said.", Winry sighed, there was no use lying to him; he had heard her! Ed's hand started to quiver, he didn't know if he should or not.

" You don't have to Ed.. its ok.", Winry sighed once more, she could see his hesitation. Ed suddenly looked up into Winry's eyes and she blushed even more, because he had a strange look on his face. His cheeks were burning red and he looked like he was holding something in.

Ed could hear Colonel Hughes words about Winry floating through his head, and nodded.

" Just one kiss, then we go right back to being JUST friends, right?", Ed asked becoming more relaxed. Winry just blinked over and over again, she said he didn't have to do it, so what was he doing!? Instead Winry found herself nodding in agreement, oh boy! Ed was actually around Winry's height, maybe a little shorter still actually. Winry kinda leaned in gulping down all her fears, and Ed leaned in some too. Reaching out his hand and holding onto her upper forearm, he had seen it done before. Winry's arm tingled from his touch, and she swallowed again; she didn't know if they should really kiss because she'd just wanna kiss him again and she knew it!

" Ed are you sure you wa-", Winry got cut off alarmingly by Ed's lips against hers, she took a half of a second to realize what was going on. Then she relaxed though and kissed him back lightly and sweetly, both of their eyes were closed; yet both of there faces were red! As soon as their lips touched Ed knew he wanted more, and he knew it couldn't just come from anyone. It had to come from Winry because, SHE was the girl he loved; and he had finally accepted it. Winry had already loved Ed, so she had nothing to prove here. As she pulled away, she was so overwhelmed that if she hadn't pulled away she would've probably fainted. She didn't take a step back though, she just pulled her lips off of his, and looked into his eyes.

" Friends?", she swallowed sadly, she didn't want it to end this way but, it was better than nothing. Ed had a smile on his face now, but Winry was a little slow right now from shock.

" Nope. I'm sorry Winry but I can't be friends with you anymore.", Ed admitted, he was playing with his words here as well. Winry frowned and felt like she was gonna cry, she hadn't caught on yet. She looked down seeing his hand slip into hers and was confused, looking up to see his face was still bright!

" Cause I wanna be so much more..", Ed finally finished, and for a second Winry couldn't even move. Like time had stopped, and she didn't know what to say; it showed.

" I- I don't know what to say!", She she stuttered out nervously. She might cry still but now it was tears of joy! For the sake of not looking too soft Winry held in the tears for now, and just nodded slightly. Her lips were tingling so much, and she was having a party inside; yet trying to act cool on the outside. She knew she was gonna burst out laughing with uncontrollable joy or start smiling like a moron at any second.

" Um can you excuse me for just a second?", Winry asked lifting up a finger; not even waiting for an answer to run away. Ed just watched her as she giggled down the hallway and into her room. Once the door was shut she exploded! She was dancing around the room like a total spaz, she was just soo happy. She was whooping and laughing; crying herself silly. Ed couldn't really hear her as he walked down the hallway to her bedroom door. When she heard him knocking, she plopped her butt down on the bed immediately, sitting on her hands but she couldn't' stop herself from smiling extremely wide!

" Hey can I come in?" Winry heard Ed's voice request. Winry thought about for a second and replied.

" Nope!", She tried to keep herself from laughing. Ed's face suddenly turned to a frown, was she mad at her or something?!

" Why?", he asked trying not to sound like a pervert in case she was changing or something. Winry squealed on her bed, she couldn't handle it!

" Cause I'm probably still smiling like an idiot!", She admitted, sitting back up and her cheeks flushing red. Ed's cheeks turned red from that, but also felt so much relief from knowing that. He thought that was too cute!

" Ok i'm coming in, you're frickin' adorable!", He shouted, opening the door to find her sitting there. She really was smiling like an idiot, but Ed knew how to fix it...

" I can fix your smiling!", Ed promised, sounding so seductive. Winry was so turned on by the look in his eyes, making her face turn even redder. Ed approached the bed and Winry just stood up, unaware of what game he was playing.

" Ed, what are you do- ahhh!", Winry was cut off by Ed sweeping her off her feet and picking her up. She was laughing uncontrollably as he he ran around the room like a crazy person!

" C'mon Ed put me down please!", She could barely gasp out between laughs, it was so cute and funny that he did that. Now Ed couldn't stop smiling as he put her down by the wall. She didn't know why he hadn't put her down on her bed or something like that, then again she practically never understood Ed's insane logic. She just saw him being the one now smiling like an idiot, walking towards her; she took a step back. Now she was completely at the wall, she was up against it and Ed was still getting closer. Winry had an idea of what he was doing now, and she welcomed the idea without hesitation.

" What are you doing Ed?", Winry asked like she didn't already know, as he reached her; putting his hands on the wall on each side of her. She could feel his heat on her skin, as his hands slid along the wall and onto her arms. He had a surprisingly gentle touch compared to how usually was, and she appreciated it.

" Do you want me to tell you or show you?", He asked looking into her eyes, like he already knew what she was gonna say. Winry just smiled, she was acting like such a girl!

" Y'know I like a good visual aid...", Winry giggled, she knew what was to come. Ed just smiled and leaned in, Winry just stayed pinned against the wall closing her eyes tightly. As soon as she felt Ed's lips on hers, she reached her hands out and pulled him even closer. Ed liked her idea and made contact with her willingly. Winry was being pinned up against the wall by Ed's body, and kissing him; now wouldn't that be a shocking sight!? Winry let him go even further, inviting his tongue into her mouth. They released for a few seconds to catch their breath, still keeping lips just barely touching.

" Ed, this is so much better than automail!", She whispered lightly into his mouth, and that was big considering that automail was her obsession! Ed didn't move as he let her kiss his lips softly, he was just realizing who he was really kissing.

( He knew it was Winry but he remembered how cold he was to her sometimes as a child, and it stung.)

Snapping back to reality, he kissed her back; now he knew how much he loved her for sure! Winry didn't realize it but as she squeezed Ed's shoulder she accidently did a body roll and it threw Ed for a loop! He felt her sending warmness and pleasure up through his whole body, and couldn't help but moan. Winry could feel his moans in her mouth, and could tell he was enjoying himself. Ed sent his tongue into her mouth again and swooped it around, while pushing against her a little more. He felt the need to repay her and he had no idea the effect it had on her. Winry didn't even notice herself start to moan with pleasure from his touch.

Once they started to pull apart little by little, Ed backing off, and Winry stopping her accidental body roll's it just turned into a regular kiss. Ed stood back and Winry approached him, grabbing the collar on his jacket and kissing his lips softly and slowly. This was a different Winry than the one he was just kissing against that wall, this was the normal one; or at least the one who seemed less sexually interested in Ed. Frankly he preferred that, he wasn't trying to act all sexy or anything, he just wanted to show her his love in a special way. This kiss had love and passion coming from it, not estrogen! As Winry finally stopped kissing him, he reached up and held her face near his. He smiled sweetly, looking into her eyes; and kissing her nose lightly.

" I love you Winry!", He finally realized today and he finally admitted it! Winry's face drew a long blank pause, thinking did he just say he loved me?!

" You don't know how long i've waited to hear those words Ed! I love you too!", Winry admitted, pulling him into a hug. They didn't even hear the food **almost** setting on fire in the kitchen, and just like the flames of their love, It would have burned the house down!

_**That's what happened when Ed and Winry are alone in the kitchen!**_


End file.
